List of Power Rangers Airforce episodes
Episodes 1.) The Invasion of 2020!, Part 1 : When the evil Emperor Voltade attempts to take over the Earth, the Neo U.A.O.H selects five warriors ( Jordan, Chris, Joey, Kylie, and Hannah ) to become the Power Rangers Superforce. 2.) The Invasion 0f 2020!, Part 2 : ''The rangers are faced with a huge problem when a moster grows to super size. Can they stop them before its too late? ''3.) Joey Quits! : Joey, tired of countless training, quits his ranger duties. 4.) An Extreme Drill Op! : ''The rangers start seaching for the drill memory which wil help them in battle. But will Son Vexicar and Daughter Cammella stop them from getting stronger? ''5.) Chris's New Role! : ''Chis's level of intelligence gets him replaced in order to help in the field of science at U.A.O.H. The only problem, he still wants to fight! ''6.) Space Cops Are Coming! : Joey and Kylie find a mysterious new memory, but they soon find out that the police is not fond of taking things that are not yours 7.) The Rescue Mission! : Chris, Joey, Kylie and Hannah are captured by Voltades newest creation. Can Jordan prove his leadership role by singlehandly saving his entire team? 8.) Jumbo Jordan! : After comming in contact with the newest memory, Jordan grows to zord size. Can the rangers retturn him back to normal, before he becomes one with the memory. 9.) Combine! New Formation! : ''Chris and Miss Heirbane find away to combine the two megazords into one ''10.) The MoterCycle of Death! : After a mysterious motercycle starts chasing Jordan, he must find the secret cycle memory before the mortercycle of death kills him 11.) The Secret Memory! : Jordan is able to find the cycle memory, and along with it transforms the motercycle of death in to a brand new zord 12.) Ranger Anew! Part 1 : A mysterious being from the future morphs into the newest ranger, the white ranger. Also, Voltade gets a new butler, a very stange one to say the least 13.) Ranger Anew! Part 2 : After hearing the news of a new ranger, Voltade sends his most powerful General, Baronstien to dispose of him. Who will come out victorious in this battle? 14.) Failures! : Voltade is angry at his son and his daughter, and has them battle the rangers directly under General Baronstien's command. 15.) General In, General Out! : ''Alex is revealed to be the white ranger. Meanwhile, Voltade demotes General Kintanedas in favor of Baronstien ''16.) Combine! Ultimate Formation! : When the Baronstien proves to powerful for the Super Buster Megazord, the rangers must combine all od their powers intro one to defeat her 17.) The Plan! : After the death of his higest ranking general, Voltade arives on the Gigant Formula. He then formulates a plan to capture Professor Toyoko. Can the rangers protect thier professor before he is kidnapped? 18.) The Capture! : Unfortunately, the rangers prove to be to weak to protect thier master. Now without a mentor, the rangers fear Jordan might be next. 19.) Prelude To the Super Storm! : The rangers formulate a plan to rescure professor Toyoko, and defeat voltade once and for all 20.) The Father's End! :'' The rangers plan proves to be a sucess. Not only have they rescued the Professor, but Jordan was able to Defeat Emperor Voltade once and for all. But, while celebrating, Vexicar appears in the Shadows, ''21.) The Son's Begining! : After mourning the loss of both his parents, Vexicar vows to defeat Jordan in battle. Meanwhile, the second son ,Venter, is created from Voltades rubble. 22.) New Leader! Empire's Rebirth! : When Vexicar returns to the Empire, he becomes the new Emperor. Meanwhile, the rangers train, as they fear the new Emperor will be even more dangerous. 23.) Conflicting Emotions! : ''Jordan is not sure if he should go in and kill Vexicar, as he pitys him. Can Jordan get over these coflicting emotions before Vexicar destroys the Earth? ''24.) You Can't See Me! : A new invisable monster proves very difficult for Hannah to defeat. Will she be able to fight or will she crumble? 25.) The Future of Fighting! : ''Kylie is having a hard trouble fighting alongside Alex, as his future techniques show way to much learning to understand. ''26.) Lovestruck Daughter! : ''Daughter Cammella falls in love with Chris. Meanwhile, Dendrome starts to conflict Vexicar as part of his plan. ''27.) Agent Of Doom! : ''Kaidro sends out an agent to termintate the rangers. Will the rangers see the trick before it is too late? ''28.) Revalations! Part 1 : The rangers learn of a new power, the super memories, and the fact that Alex's time in the past is running out. Most imprtantly, the rangers learn that Vexicar has a new brother 29.) Revalations! Part 2 : ''The rangers use the power of the super memories to unlock a new power, but Alex is sucked back in to the future ''30.) The Flying Triangle! : The new power shows to be the new Ultrazord, Super Buster Megazord. Meanwhile, Jordan and Alex face of in the future against Vexicar and Dendrome. 31.) The King of Hereos! : ''Jordan is warped into the past and is forced to face King Arthur for his ultimate armor. Meanwhile, Alex is reunited with the other four rangers. ''32.) The Brothers Betrayal! : Dendrome accelerates Ventar's age. As for a thank you gift Ventar kills him. Later Vexicar goes out to fight Jordan, But the battle is cut short when Voltade attacks Vexicar and kills him' '''''33.) A New Evil! : Camella becomes the new Empress after Vexicar dies. She loses her mind and becomes the new ultimate heiress to the throne 34.) Ventar, Emperor of the Universe! : Ventar betrays his sister and kills her. Now he is crowned the new Emperor. Can the rangers defeat him before he destroys the Earth? 35.) Their Deaths! Part 1 : As part of his ultimate plan, Ventar battles the rangers and even kills them! Now, without 4 of the other rangers can Jordan and Alex defeat this new evil? 36.) Their Deaths! Part 2: Professor Toyoko shuts down the Power Rangers Airforce as two members are too little to continue onward. Can Jordan and Alex avenge their friends deaths without their powers? Meanwhile Kaidro rebuilds Vexicar and Camella, in hope that they are able to defeat their former brother. '' ''37.) The New Emperor of the Universe! : Although Jordan and Alex are able to bring their friends back to life, Kaidro gives Ventar a new, stronger form. Also, Alex is sucked back into the future. 38.) The Second Invasion! : Even with his siblings around, Ventar is able to take control of each of them and launches a new invasion on the humans. 39.) The World's End?!?!: Vexicar duels Jordan for the last time while the rest of the team battles Camella. Unfortunately, Ventar shows his power, finally disposes of Voltade and takes control of the Empire and conquers Earth. Can the rangers defeat this new evil? ''40.) The Final Battle Begins!: Vexicar and Camella are freed from their brother's control and apoligize to the rangers for all they have done. But Ventar fights and kills them before they can help the rangers. Now, with the world under his control, Ventar has the rangers beat. Can they deafeat him, and free the world of his reign? Or is it too late? '' ''Spc 1.) The End! The Airforce Rangers' Victory!: In the final episode of the show, The rangers defeat Ventar and Kaidro and save the world. They return their morphers, and return to thir normal minds. But in the shadows of the Ventar's grave a red light shines and an arm proves to be functional... ''